Tie Him Up!
by SenpaisOtaku
Summary: Confession: I would love for the animatronics to stare at me and tie me up. Then they would tease me and play with me. Mike's swearing and killer animatronics doing 'fun' stuff with him makes for a rating M. You've been fairly warned.
Mike Schmidt entered the small room that was going to be the location of his job. He loved taking risks, so he took the job which was just basically guarding the animatronics. (Or the doors, to be more accurate.) The creepy building seemed promising, and the animatronics themselves looked very human. Mike got the job easily, and didn't have to do a job interview.

Mike took off his coat, dropping it on the floor while he lifted up the monitor. The phone rang, and he answered. " _Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, welcome to your first day of the job!"_ Mike raised an eyebrow curiously but listened to the phone message.

 _The animatronics tend to wander a bit.._

 _You have nothing to worry about.._

 _Now, concerning your safety.._

 _Bite of '87.._

Mike caught a few phrases which definitely freaked him out, but he was excited. 'This place is amazing!' He grinned slightly, and pulled up the monitor. He faintly recalled the past about the missing children's incident. It was sad and tragic, and, hell, people had been against him working here! Mike sighed, his only answer being that he needed the money to at least pay off his rent.

Mike quit flashbacking and kept an eye on the door. Nothing really seemed to happen, but Bonnie appeared at his door! Mike felt a thrill as he slammed the door shut. "You're not welcome in here!" Mike felt truly confident he can handle this job, and waited for whatever it was to leave. Gotta conserve power, ya know?

Instead of footsteps pattering away, a slightly raspy (adorable?) voice answered him. "No." Mike was confused but then turned slightly angry. "Your leader is gonna kill me! Go the frick away!"

Bonnie laughed. "You have a temper night guard. We like that."

Mike opened the door to punch that douche in the face, but he was gone. Apparently, he resumed to his spot at the end of the hallway, with this grin on his face.

Mike checked the cameras, and was relieved nothing else had moved- "Where the hell did Chica go!?" (Yep, Mike knows them, kinda. Cuz the manager introduced them to each other.)

Other than that encounter with Bonnie, the night was very easy. Mike walked out of the restaurant smiling. "If the first night was a breeze, than the other nights should be easier." He said aloud. Oh, how wrong he was..

"So, what do you think about the new night guard?" Freddy asked his friends, adjusting his microphone to a volume that wouldn't make your ears bleed.

"He had a temper when I talked to him." Bonnie says, blushing slightly.

Chica laughed. "You've loved every night guard out there! What makes you think this one is gonna be different?"

"Because he's gonna fight back. The others let us do 'that' to them easily, but this one..." Bonnie grinned. "We'll get to tie him up."

Freddy grinned, throwing an arm around Bonnie. "He has a point. When should we do him?"

Foxy chimed in. "The 5th night. Those sounds on the phone is bound to turn him on." There were nods of agreements all around. "You're not going to leave me out of this, are you guys?" Golden Freddy asked, standing off to the side. "Of course not, big bro! You have techy skills that can help us, and you have some experience from the past." Freddy smiled at him and Golden Freddy smiled back faintly. "Well, thanks for including me. Things will start to get real tonight." Foxy grinned. Welp, they all grinned at each other.

Mike entered the Office on the second night adjusting his hat. His mind focused on the task at hand, shutting the doors to protect himself and flickering the door lights.

Yep, a GREAT way to conserve power. Corporate budgets you know? Maybe that's why the building would run out of power, as much as budget would allow of course.

 _"Uhh, hello? Hello? Hello? Uh well if you're hearing this and you made it to two day two, uh, congrats!"_

 _Freddy and Friends tend to be more active as week progresses.._

 _Freddy.. more active in the dark.._

 _I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power right?_

 _Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

Mike only heard bits and pieces again as he was busy with the cam and door lights. "Thanks Phone Guy for your help." Mike said as he flipped up the monitor. Why wasn't Phone Guy here to help him with this problem? Possibly because the phone messages were prerecorded or something. Anyhow, Bonnie was gone again, along with that ducky person, girl, or whoever it was. Mike groaned, not wanting to deal with the bunny again. The guy in Pirate's Cove was poking his head out, shyly almost. Mike stared at him for a bit until he heard footsteps. "Ugh.." Mike shut the door in Bonnie's face.

(He read some strategies online for a game that was similar to this one. It had some crazy parallels, but the major difference being that the animatronics were actually robots.

Whatever. Enough breaking the fourth wall, back to Bonnie.)

"Aw, Mikey. We wanna play with you~" Bonnie never flirted like this before, but this guy was an exception. I guess. "Stay the well hell away." Mike hissed. "Why do you insist on coming back?" Mike glared, opening the door to smack Bonnie, who was yet gone again. "Gosh dammit, these animatronics are too human."

Chica appeared at his window a few times, but the biggest activity of the night was Freddy. _**He. Had. Moved**_. (Honest Trailer Guy's Awesome Voice) Only to the dining room. Chica was in the same hallway, posing twice the threat.

Mike wondered if he would shut the door, or leave it alone. But he heard footsteps and slammed the right door. "Go away!"

"Oh, Mikey~ We all made a deal: If one of us got into the Office, we can do you~" Bonnie said, prompting Mike to slam the door. 17% at 4:00 a.m. Not too bad, but with both doors down (and that freaking fan) it was bound to run out faster. Mike couldn't even risk looking at the monitor. "What do you guys even want with me!?" He shouts, frustrated. "We want you."

Mike glared at the door, and finally lets his temper got the best of him. "You didn't answer me clearly enough!"

Bonnie grinned as Mike opened the door. "I get to do you first!"

Mike realized what a mistake it was, but Bonnie jammed the door and jumped on top of Mike, kissing his neck. Mike refused to let himself be pleasured by a freaking animatronic, but Bonnie was strong. "Hold still, Mike." Mike growled, struggling against the human like bunny' s weight. "Get the fuck off of me." He said through gritted teeth. "Not with that attitude, mister." Bonnie pulled Mike's collared shirt down a bit and kissed his shoulder.

Mike felt a different thrill and couldn't help the small blush. "What the hell?" The lights suddenly went out, and Bonnie grinned even wider. He sucked Mike's shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. Mike felt the teeth grazing his skin and shivered slightly. "St-stop."

Bonnie didn't say anything, only continued this sweet, sweet torture. Mike finally reached his hand up to stroke Bonnie's ears. Bonnie let out a moan and sucked Mike harder and nipped at the skin as a result of this. Mike gripped Bonnie's ears arching his back, but then the dang clock chimed. Mike leaned up and pushed Bonnie off at last. "I didn't enjoy that!" "Deny all you want~"

Mike groaned, what animatronic would he deal with tonight? Night 3.. He picked the phone up before it even started ringing.

 _"Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't usually last this long."_ Really, now. Mike thought sarcastically but listened.

 _Things start getting real tonight.._

 _Try playing dead!_

 _It's best not to get caught.._

 _See you in the flip side.._

"You could've mentioned this stuff earlier!" Mike sighed, making sure to check the monitor and doors. Not within seconds, Foxy was running down the hall. Mike would've reacted fast enough, but he tripped over a freaking cupcake. Mike groaned as Foxy picked him up easily, and pinned him against the chair. "Please, go away." "I'm afraid I can't do that lad." Mike glared at the Fox and struggled wildly annoyed. "I hate you all."

Foxy grinned, using his non hook hand to unbutton the night guard's shirt. Mike silently cursed himself for leaving his jacket at home. But he mainly cursed the uniform. Anyways, Foxy had the shirt off of Mike and tossed it on the desk. Mike had on a tank top and grinned slightly at the small victory that he had one more barrier on. But, of course, Foxy found a way. He cut Mike's top off revealing his upper body. Mike shivered slightly at the exposure. Foxy leaned down, and gripped Mike's hips. His hook trailed gently against Mike's skin. "That's freaking cold." Mike hissed, but couldn't help but like it. Foxy didn't reply, only raked his his hook down Mike's back, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. "Ahh, fucking..."

Foxy grinned, pulling Mike closer and kissing his chest. Because of the cold air, it was erect already, but Foxy teased it to newer heights. Mike shivered still, blushing as Foxy left love marks all over. This continues for awhile, leaving Mike with an uncomfortable hard on. "Can I at least touch myself?" He mutters, annoyed because Foxy wouldn't acknowledge it. "My orders are to strictly wait until Night 5." Mike sighed, only to shiver again.

The power went out, but Freddy didn't do anything, only played his Toreador March in the background. Finally the clock chimed loudly and Mike gathered up his clothes blushing. "I hate them so much."

Mike dreaded stepping in the Office, but wondered what tonight would bring. He didn't encounter Freddy yet, only heard him, and saw him on cameras. The atmosphere wasn't so freaky because of the robots attempts to touch him, you know? Anyways, the phone! The phone is ringing! Mike answered, listening to the recording which contained.. freakish noises.

 _Can you get someone to check on those suits in the back?_

 _I'm going to hold out until someone checks.._

 _Maybe it won't be so bad.._

 _Oh no..._

Mike's eyes were widened, he wanted to leave! But, before he could, a new animatronic appeared in his office. One that he hadn't seen or encountered yet. "Who the fuck are you!?" Golden Freddy grinned, pushing Mike into the chair. "I'm Golden Freddy." Mike rolled his eyes, but was stopped when the hallucination kissed his neck. Bonnie covered that, but it still aroused Mike. This and other touching went on until Mike was hard again. Golden Freddy smiled, pleased that he had Mike fully aroused. He tied Mike up with his jacket that he always discarded on the floor.

Mike would've face palmed if his hands weren't tied to the arms of the chair. But Golden Freddy reached in Mike's pants eagerly and touched him. Mike refused to arch his back, but had a traitor blush on his cheeks. Golden Freddy pulled the zipper down and pulled out the hard member blushing. "Does Mike want me to stroke him?" He whispered, a smirk forming on his lips as Mike nodded yes. Golden Freddy gripped it tightly then slowly stroked Mike gently. Mike was leaking, blushing as he gave in and arched his back. The precome made it easier to stroke Mike, making him very aroused. Mike was so close to his climax, pleasure showing all over his face, when Golden Freddy stopped. "Wh-what the hell!?" Golden Freddy grinned, and continued to tease Mike this way until 3:00 a.m. Then Golden Freddy switched gears, finally taking in the sweaty and annoyed Mike's cock in his mouth. Mike gasped, hoping desperately that Golden Freddy would actually do it this time. He wasn't disappointed, when he came inside Golden Freddy's mouth blushing intensely and gasping. "A-Ah, about fucking time!" Golden Freddy smirked, he wasn't done yet. After multiple climaxes later, Mike got up on his shaky legs blushing intensely and left the place. "That sonofabitch. I hate him a lot."

Mike wasn't exactly dreading Night 5, but he kinda was.

Night 5's phone call suddenly came in. "What the..?" Instead of Phone Guy, he heard different noises. It sounded like Phone was getting raped... Despite the disturbing noises, it turned Mike on. (Yeah, yeah, I know these are dead kids stuffed inside the animatronic suits, but, please for the sake of other people's fetishes and my creepy obsession with shipping them. See the later note at the end of the chapter.)

"Crap.. What will they do to me today?" A huge part of him didn't want to find out, so Mike definitely was on guard. He kept everyone away, and made it to 4:00 a.m. with 25% to spare. Mike was pretty satisfied with himself. But Foxy came by more than once, and Bonnie and Chica would stand for long periods of time outside his door. They usually alternated back and forth. It pissed Mike off. "Are you freaking trying to make me lose power!?" He knew the answer, even though they didn't respond. A bit later, the power went out.

"Gosh darn it." Freddy played his March and whatever lights there was on, it turned off. Mike tensed as he heard the footsteps come closer. "Fuck off Fazbear." Mike whispered, but the animatronic appeared in front of him. "Hello~" Mike felt someone undo his tie. Part of the cursed uniform, ya know? He was really confused, but then felt the smooth fabric wrap around his wrists tightly. The light flashed on, and Mike felt his hat taken off. Freddy was climbing into his lap, putting the hat on. "Are you ready for Freddy?" Mike looked away in slight horror blushing intensely. He failed to notice that Freddy had tied the tie into a neat little bow. (Credit to the artist for the lovely picture!)

Mike was getting carried to some room, he wasn't sure where. But he was struggling and shouting profanity at the animatronic. "Let me go FazFuck!" Freddy let out a laugh, placing Mike in a.. bed?

Mike was blushing intensely as the human animatronic climbed on top of him. "You discovered different sensations from Night 2 onward. But we're gonna combine the fun of all that~"

Mike's eyes widened as more animatronics came into his line of vision. His eyes adjusted quickly despite it being dark. Their eyes were glowing.. Mike dared not a sound. He struggled instead, shouting at those freaking animatronics. "We're going to have fun night guard." Mike felt lips kiss his neck, fingers searching his body, someone undoing his pants, and lips kissing him roughly. Mine gasped struggling harder blushing intensely arching his back. "F-Fuck you all!" This only made them do everything faster. But Mike again felt a different sensation: fingers fucking him up his ass. "Ahh, holy crap!" Golden Freddy smirked, gesturing for Freddy to do it. Freddy gave himself a few strokes before slowly pushing into the night guard. Mike gasped blushing intensely crying out. His mouth was covered by Foxy. The sharp pain faded away and Mike soon felt pleasure. "A-Ah! F-Fuck me harder!"

This continued on for awhile until both Mike and Freddy released. Mike gasped blushing intensely. The animatronics faded away, leaving Mike in the Office, where he fell asleep.

Mike felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Night Guard, wake up!" Mike woke up quickly, feeling a slight pain down there. "I hate to tell you this, but you're fired." Mike fully woke up, eyes widened in shock. "Why!?" "Odor, tampering with the animatronics, and general unprofessionalism." Mike glared at the manager, but got up to leave. "You fucking assholes!" Mike still received his pay the next day. Despite hating everything so much, Mike actually liked being with a the animatronics. "We'll meet again. I don't know when, but I know I will see you again." Mike smirked. And it will be his turn to do them... Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Mike grinned.

Intense right? XD I know those are kids and their spirits are trapped in the animatronic suits, but if you can look past that... Well, heck, the animatronics could be great sex toys. Chica isn't in Night 5's fun, she's making cupcakes in the kitchen XP


End file.
